Drynna
Drynna was a sleepy lakeside town on the shore of Mooren Lake, which was inhabited and surrounded by a bountiful wildlife, that provided for the community and also was responsible for most of eastern Tal'Dorei's freshwater fish supply. It grew to prominence under the rule History Founding In the year 725P.D Herman Mooren and Hamilton Drynna, two well off individuals from Whitestone, decided that their fortune would not be made in the isolated northeast city ruled by the deRolo family. The set off without a map and followed the River Run to a bountiful lake that they claimed and set up their life there. The lake and surrounding river was named Mooren and the fish of the lake attracted a quick village of fishers that over the years turned into the lakeside town of Drynna. Many of the buildings were built by a near by community of dwarves that lived beneath the Stone Tooth in a great cavern system known as Khundrukar. Creation of the Sunrise Lodge Upon the death of the last thane of the town, a democratic group was formed of the oldest and most trusted families. A building was erected by the towns folk over the two years that passed, a glorious guild hall of large stones with a thatched roof and a large silver bell to the right of the large heavy oak doors. Inside was a marble and stone floor. The building became the hub of leadership of Drynna as the families voted and decided on what was best for the small, at the time the thriving lake town. Tal'Dorei Empire The might of the Tal'Dorei Empire soon came to take claim on the lands of Drynna and the fisher community based town was unable to decline and such they joined the growing Empire, yet this changed very little. Geographical Features The Uptown The richer district of Drynna is sparsely inhabited as not many wealthy well off individuals. The houses in this district stand alone with pathways leading between them. They were originally based upon those in Whitestone but have small inconstancies showing the dwarven construction. Overtime the design has deviated from the original becoming more of its own uniqueness but still maintaining a similar feel throughout. Sunrise Lodge The Sunrise Lodge is the centre of politics in Drynna. It is a large rectangular building with oak support beams and a thatched roof Other Notable Locations The Spur The district of the town where the road enters. It is a predominantly business area as they want to capture the interest of traveller's as soon as they enter the city. The Midtown The Harbour Farmer's Ledge Leadership The social guidance of the city revolves around the Sunrise lodge, or simply "Lodge", a group of community leaders who meet and vote on important delegations and law-oriented decisions. During the founding of the town and the years that followed the Lodge was run by a Thane, but upon the death of Thane Barm Caskmaw no one stepped up to the responsibility so the tradition stopped. Another Thane of Drynna would not be named until the year 834 P.D when Gnomeo Montigue entered the town and proposed that he rule in return for the safety of the inhabitants against the threat of Strahd and the Myriad. Culture Demographics Drynna has a population of 2,230, the population is majority Human (80%) with a significant minority of Gnome (8%) and Halfling (8%) and a small minority of elves (4%) Inns:2 Taverns:7 Blacksmiths:5 Healers:2 Weaponsmiths:1 Armourers:1 Bowyers:2 Magic Shop:1 Merchants:2 Leatherworkers:5 Tailors:8 Jewelers:1 Cobblers:8 Fishmongers:2? Farriers:5 Carpenters:5 Masons:4 Spy Network The small inconspicuous lakeside town of Drynna is home to a network of spies known to only few as the Whispering Wind. They are a force the seeks to better Drynna and has kept it mostly away from the influence of the near by Myriad in Stilben. During the rise of Drynna, the Whispering Wind was run by Gladriel, a half-elf male, but he decided to pledge allegiance to the Thane Gnomeo Montigue. Holidays